He Won't Go
by hammy19
Summary: Santana and Brittany finally figuring out how to be together. It's a lot of hard work for them to get to that point though.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first ever fanfic. So people be gentle with me but if you see something I should improve on let me know so I can become a better writer. Also I don't own anything related to Glee. Also Artie and Brittany are still together.**_

* * *

><p>SPOV:<p>

It's senior year and life kinda pretty much freakin' sucks. Brittany is still with Christopher Reeves pushing him around school like it's ok or something. She was sitting on his lap during gym class today. She sits on his lap and rolls around the track while I have to run my four laps. I don't understand why none of the gym teachers tell her to get off his lap and run her stupid mandatory laps like everyone else who isn't disabled. They also stop every ten seconds so he can kiss her; I hate him.

Then out of nowhere Jimmy Foster hit me with a full frontal slushie facial today. That little prick. I mean, I just got done gym class and he comes and does this? I would've totally slammed him if Puck wasn't there to pull me away and push me into the nearest girl's bathroom. Puck saved his ass. Cause it was about to go down. Seriously.

I've never been this low on the social totem pole and it's scaring me. Being in glee and a semi-closeted gay has ruined my once pristine reputation. Well, I don't have a _pristine_ reputation since I've slept with so many people and all, but it was still better than the one I have now. Not being a Cheerio kinda helped ruin it too, I guess.

And you know what's crazy? After, she rejected me for four wheels. Do wheel chairs have four wheels or two wheels? …. Anyway! She still has the nerve to call me and ask if we wanna get our sexy on. (Justin Timberlake has influenced Britt a lot over the years I guess.) She is so inconsiderate to me and my feelings.

I can't really be that mad at her though. I went and got my sexy on with her two times before this time right now. But she literally begs me to come over and I was never good at not doing what Brittany wants when she begs.

You ever feel so disappointed with yourself after you do something you know you shouldn't do? Well, that's how I feel every time Brittany throws me out of her house on my ass, cause Artie's coming over to take her out. I need to grow a freakin' spine when it comes to that girl.

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

I was seriously ready to get something started with Santana cause she was kissing me in that spot she knows drives me crazy. Like when I put Lord T in my little sister's clothes and he looks like he is having convulsions wiggling around on the floor trying to get them off so he and his tail can be free. That's the kinda crazy Santana brings out of me when she kisses me in the crook of my neck. But Artie texted me that he would be over my house soon to take me out to dinner with him. He has really bad timing.

" San you have to leave… now."

" Why? I mean, we didn't even get to properly make out yet? And I just got my shirt off! I'm not leaving here frustrated Brittany."

She doesn't like it when we start something and don't finish it. She gets really mad at me. She kisses me on my lips next. Santana kisses have been known to cause explosions behind my eyelids. It was a small explosion this time though. Artie was coming over.

" Artie is picking me up soon."

I whisper when she's about to kiss me again. She looks down at me. Disappointed now; The frustration is gone from her face after I tell her Artie is coming.

"Oh."

Man, she looks like I just ran over her favorite little black dress with a lawnmower. I'm surprised she still comes over cause I always kick her out when Artie is about to come over. After what's happened between us, she still comes over because I want her to, even though she really doesn't want to at all. I know Santana and she's acting like she's fine that I didn't pick to be with her. I love her, I really do, more than anything, but I'm really scared of being with her. San isn't known for being a faithful or a good girlfriend to people.

" You can come over and hang out later though if you want. After my date with Artie."

"You know what B? I think that we should take a break from each other for a while."

" Is this because Lord T was watching us while we were making out? I can kick him out next time."

I know it's not because of Lord T. It's because I've been hurting her this whole time and she's finally had enough.

"He was in here?" "…Well," She sighs, "that's not why."

I hate when she sighs like that. It means she's tired of fighting. Tired of thinking I'll dump Artie for her. She looks down at the floor like all of a sudden looking in my eyes is the worst thing in the world. It makes me feel like crap.

"You have a _boyfriend_."

She spits out the word boyfriend like it's a curse word or something. Artie isn't that bad of a boyfriend. He wouldn't be as great as Santana but he's a close third. Mike Chang is my second choice, even though Tina likes to hog him.

" And I think we should give him some respect or whatever and not, like, hook-up anymore."

" I thought respect was something you _don't _give to people no matter what?"

"I'll see you in Glee or something."

She rushes out of my room and comes back five minutes later because she forgot to put her shirt on. She picks it up off my floor, blushing the whole time. She's adorable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So please let me know how I did for my first time doing this. And point out mistakes as well. Also let me know if I should even continue with story at all. Thanks. Also thanks to DunderMifflinite for looking this over for me. That was really nice and I appreciate it.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok here is the next chapter. Thanks to DunderMifflinite for looking over everything for me again, very nice of you. I don't own anything Glee._**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

" You should never give Lord Tubbington melted chocolate again, because those smells coming out of his butt were extra foul. He ruined the mood last night baby."

Artie is trying to turn on the charm for some reason-he starts talking in his weird, not-so-sexy voice and holds my hand. He does have a point though. Lord T did smell really bad, like that time when San ate that six day old Chinese in my fridge. Her body's reaction to that food was nasty. In her defense, though, she didn't know it had been sitting in there that long and neither did I-until my mom let me know. She was halfway through the container by that point. So, I just decided not to tell her it was bad, and the only reason I didn't was because I was scared of what her reaction would be to this news.

"Yeah, he did stink. My mom was so disgusted with him that she was tempted to put him up for sale on Craigslist."

Artie is telling me something else I should be doing when Santana walks in with Quinn. They're talking and laughing like they're best friends or something. All of a sudden what Artie is saying becomes even less important than before. I wave to them when they walk past me, but only Quinn waves back. Santana acts like she didn't even see me, like I don't even exist. Which means she's really mad at me and serious about us taking a break. Artie squeezes my hand and brings my attention back to him.

"Brittany, so is that cool?"

He's grinning at me, so I answer honestly because I didn't hear a word he said.

"Probably not."

"What?"

"I'll see you later, Artie."

Artie is still talking to me telling me to come back and asking where I'm going but I choose to ignore him and walk up to Quinn and San at Quinn's locker. I say hi to them both. Santana looks at the floor.

"Hey Britt, how was your date with Artie?"

"It was ok. San, what did you do after you left my house? You never came back. I texted you when I got home."

"I was kinda busy after I left your house. Quinn and I went to Puck's party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't ask me about it though-I was so wasted I can't even remember what happened. I know it was pretty awesome though."

She's lying.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

So, I'm totally lying when I tell Brittany that I went to Puck's party and can't remember what happened. I just can't let her know how pathetic I am because I cleared my whole day for her and had planned spending it locked in her room.

After I stormed out of Brittany's room a second time I contemplated what I wanted to do with the rest of my night. No way was I going home to cry like a stupid baby again. I've already cried too much as it is. Then I thought about calling a boy to help with my current frustrations, but all the boys that use to somewhat like me hate me now. So, as a last resort I called Quinn. Ever since Finn dumped her last year she's been cool, and it's fun to annoy the crap outta her.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, is that you?"

"What do you want Santana?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I thought you had plans with Brittany."

"She has a date."

No need to tell her whom it's with.

"Oh, well you could come over and we could watch a movie if you want and eat ice cream or-"

I cut her off because all Quinn's movie choices make me cry. She picks all the movies where my favorite character dies. And her ice cream selection sucks. She likes all the old people flavors like pistachio and butter pecan. My own opinion is that nuts in ice cream are gross, and whoever came up with it may have discovered the shittiest thing ever.

"I heard Puck's having a party because his mom is out of town."

"Wait, is his sister going to be there? She's like nine."

"Yeah, probably, so Puck will just lock her in her room. Give her a juice box and a roll of crackers."

"Puck may be the worst brother ever."

I shook my head and said yes because it's so true.

"So I guess we're going to Puck's house?"

And just because I was upset about Britt picking Artie over me, I told Quinn not to go crazy tonight and get drunk off wine coolers. She usually gets knocked up when she does. Quinn Fabray was about to lose her shit in about five seconds, or so I thought-instead of losing her cool she just simply hung up on me. Hmm. I guess I went too far.

I made it to Quinn's house around eight-thirty and rang the bell. Her mom let me in, and I crept up the stairs quietly. I was scared she would lock me out of her room if she saw me. Then we'd never make it to the party.

The trick is to act like nothing's wrong. Like I wasn't a jerk to her on the phone. I was about to speak but Quinn beat me to it.

"How'd you get in my house?"

How the heck did she know I was in her room? She may be a freak. I answered quickly and said that her mom let me in.

"Quinn why aren't you dressed? You have fifteen minutes. Let's go!"

"When people hang up on you that generally means they don't want to see you anytime soon."

"You hung up on me? I thought I had a bad connection and my signal faded out or something."

"You hurt my feelings you shitshack! I'm mad at you!"

I sighed and avoided her gaze-because I realized I'm an even bigger jerk than I thought I was. She looked like I really hurt her. It even looks like she may have cried a little bit, because I was stupid enough to push her most sensitive buttons.

"I'm sorry Quinn. It won't happen again."

"Yeah, it will because you can't help it." She was smiling.

And I was smiling, too, because I knew she was right but I was gonna make sure my jerk statements with Quinn were few and far between from then on. I needed to work on being nicer to her. She was sorta my friend now.

"We aren't going to this party so you can get drunk because you're feeling depressed about Brittany, are we?"

"No." Yes

"You suck at lying. I'm not following you around all night to make sure you don't make an ass out of yourself in front of everybody. Three drinks maximum."

"Three? Quinn, I can take care of myself I don't need a babysitter."

"That's a lie okay? Every time you get wasted I have to practically drag you home. And you're a bunch of dead weight, Santana. It's hard work carrying you around. Plus, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, and Brittany would be there. I guess-"

I didn't finish that statement because I saw Quinn smirking and raising her eyebrow at me. She was giving me that 'I know everything' look. And that's when I told her to shut up because she doesn't know anything.

"Trying to look presentable for Britt tomorrow, huh? I get it-when you find that special someone you'll practically do anything to make sure they don't see how much of a hot mess you really are."

The remote control that I hit Quinn with after that comment left a nasty bruise on her shoulder. So she couldn't wear that strapless dress that was lying on her bed. Now she was mad at me again, and going to that party is out of the question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please let me know what you guys think and tell what I could improve on or where you feel the story could or should go next. Thanks so much. And please continue to read.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright heres another chapter. Thanks for still reading this guys also id like it if you guys reviewed and let me know what you thought of the story and stuff. Thanks Dundlermifflinite for reading over this again your amazing. I own nothing related to Glee.**_

* * *

><p>" Alright guys for this week's assignment I want you all to pick your favorite song or one of your favorite songs and make it your own."<p>

" If I may? I think…"

"Actually Rachel"

" So here's..."

There goes Rachel complaining about something again and taking over 's stupid lesson again. This time seems a little different though because people are raising their hands and agreeing with her. What the hell is going on? The horse jockey is trying to take over glee club again. has been calling my name for while now. I should probably acknowledge him now.

" Santana did you hear me?"

" No."

" Well I was asking you what you thought about Rachel's suggestion since you're the only one who hasn't voted yet."

" I vote for whatever Rachel is not voting for. The opposite of whatever Rachel is doing that's what I want to do."

Quinn shakes her head and tries to not show she's giggling beside me. I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she bows her head to hide her outright laughter now.

" What! How do you know my idea isn't good? You weren't even paying attention!"

" Well I'm just going off previous history of all your other suggestions. They all sucked by the way."

" Santana."

Why do adults think that by saying your name it will make you stop doing whatever your not suppose to be doing.

" Fine, what was your idea?"

" We should-"

" Nope still hate it. I'm sticking to my original vote."

" Santana! I wasn't even finished, I didn't get to explain myself at all."

" Rachel it's alright calm down. Majority rules in here and everyone agreed to go with your idea. Except Santana."

He looks straight at you while he's talking. You just smirk at him.

" We will pick a song that reflects what's currently going on in your life. Whatever song portrays the emotions that you feel."

This lesson is exactly what you do not want to happen in your life right now. So you decide to cause a ruckus as usual cause why should that treasure troll always get what she wants?

" I think that this lesson is stupid. Just because you want to sing a love song to that dope Finn for the millionth time doesn't mean we should all have to. I think I want to sing a song about how much I hate you and your keebler elf treehouse family!"

That was a little mean.

" You don't have to sing about love!" shes screaming and stomping her feet now. It's hilarious.

" You can just sing about how you're mad that your love life didn't turn out as wonderful as mine. I have the perfect song selection for you by the Killers. It fits perfectly"

Rachel is actually smirking at you like she's finally beaten you. You shut that down real quick.

" What did you say?"

The smirk is off her face in an instant.

" N-nothing"

" No say it again Rachel I dare you!"

You get up from your chair extremely pissed off you can feel your body begin to shake because she called you out. I mean her love life hasn't been a fairytale either so I have know idea what gave Rachel Berry the audacity to call me out in front of glee club. Rachel starts telling you how sorry she is over and over again once you start to step towards her. You also hear Kurt say to not hit her in the lungs or the throat. You nod to him to let him know that you heard him and you won't damage Rachel immensely. You're about to grab her up and shake her up a little bit just three quick shakes back and forth. (bang, bang, bang) - when Brittany comes out of nowhere grabs you and pulls you outside.

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

" What was that?"

" Nothing. Rachel was acting crazy. You know I don't like her."

" You seem to not like her a lot today. Are you okay? Are you sick?"

I touch her forehead to see if it's warm and she pulls my hand away from her head. She won't even let me check to see if she's sick or not? I clasp my hands together now. She doesn't want me to touch her.

" What's wrong I was just trying to make sure that you were okay?"

" I'm fine Brittany. I promise don't worry. Let's get back to glee."

" Fine. San you know you can still tell me if anything were wrong. You're still my best friend even though you kinda hate me and you found a replacement for me with Quinn."

" Look Brittany I don't hate you. You will always be my best friend, Quinn is just some girl who won't stop following me around all the time."

When Santana walks back in she glares at Rachel while walking back to her seat. Rachel hides behind Finn until she's sure Santana won't attack her. I roll my eyes because Santana is acting like a crazy person. Rachel isn't that bad of a person and Santana doesn't think she is that bad either. She just likes messing with Rachel, it brings her a lot of joy.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

" What're you gonna sing Quinn?"

" I haven't figured it out yet, but I plan on telling Finn off."

You roll your eyes because Quinn needs to get over Finn, she's so much better that that doofus. You should help her realize that.

" What about you? Planning on singing a song about how much you miss making out with Brittany?"

" No"

" Whatever what are you gonna sing then?"

" I either plan on singing _Short People by Randy Newman_ or _Little People_ from _Les Mes_. I think Rachel will appreciate my second choice more since it's from a musical and stuff."

" Your ridiculous!" She chuckles, " Can't you take this lesson seriously? I think that you should pick a song that tells Brittany how you feel."

" Been there done that. Never doing it again."

" Santana."

" Nothing ever goes right when your honest Quinn."

" That's so not true."

" When has being honest ever worked out for you? When you told Finn the truth about the baby he dumped you. When you told your parents the truth they kicked you out."

" I'm a rare breed Santana. If your honest I'm pretty sure it will work out for you like ninety five percent sure."

Well I am not taking a chance on Quinn being ninety five percent sure. I cannot stand to feel the way I felt last year ever again. I never want to feel that way about Brittany ever again either I was so mad at her and I couldn't stand to be around her because she hurt me so much. I felt like complete and utter shit.

" I need you to be one-hundred percent sure... Can we stop talking about this and leave?"

" I still think you should go for it. And could you please stop wining all the time you baby its annoying. I mean your eighteen now Santana grow up"

You shove Quinn for saying that and your thankful that she decided to lighten the mood. You also bump into Artie while your walking out the door with Quinn. He says he's sorry for rolling into you. You knock his books out his lap and walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading I will try to update soon. Please send me messages with your ideas on where the story should go.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I know it's been a long time but here is another chapter. Hopefully you guys like it.I hope that you guys like it. Please let me know if where the story is going is not what you guys think should happen. Also I own nothing Glee. Also there are a lot of POV switching in this chapter. Let me know if it switches too much. And any typos or anything that doesnt make sense is my fault. Sorry.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Artie has been really acting really mean to Santana these last couple of days. When I was walking down the hallway with him , he went out of his way to totally run over her brand new boots on purpose. I've never heard someone scream so many bad words at one person before. I was waiting for Santana to kill him but she just balled up her fists and walked away. He has been acting really strange too, like he is afraid to leave me alone for five minutes. He has been spending too much time with me this week, and right now Artie is singing a song about how much he loves me and how he's never gonna let me out of his site. I feel like I may have a stalker.

" So what did you think Brittany?"

"About what? The song?"

"Yea"

"It was good."

I'm lying. The only reason I said that was because he was looking at me with puppydog eyes and I couldn't make him sad. Artie has been nothing but pretty awesome to me. He still doesn't look happy even though I told him his song rocked. I ask him what's wrong because I don't like it when he is sad most of the times.

"How come you and Santana haven't hung out lately?"

" I don't know she's busy with stuff and I have dance a lot now."

She's also avoiding me.

"I'm gonna ask you something okay?"

"Okay?"

He looks scared like whatever he is about to tell me will make me mad.

" I overheard Quinn and Santana talking the other day."

" Spying isn't something I like in a boyfriend Artie."

" They were talking about you. How you and Santana…." He blushes and looks at the floor. " Would do stuff. How she I think Brittany I think she likes you."

Well duh.

"I think that you should tell her how you feel about me."

" Um."

Well that was not what suppose to happen I thought he was gonna break up with me after finding out about me and Santana, but Artie wants me to tell San that I love him and stuff. I'll just tell him I did because I'm not gonna force San even further away from me.

" I'm not gonna let Santana control you. Go tell her!"

" You're being controlling."

" I just want people to know that we are super exclusive."

" I think we are moving to fast."

* * *

><p>QPOV<p>

Artie has been pissing San off more than usual. He's been attacking her on purpose and I can tell she's ready to kill him. He's over there talking to Brittany at her locker right now, and Santana is staring him down hard.

" You're staring."

I say before I open my locker. She looks like she seriously wants to hurt Artie severely.

" I'm deciding whether or not to glue his hands to his wheels or his arm rests. Defiantly arm rests that way when I push him, he won't be able to stop."

She laughs and smiles after she tells me her idea. Yup, she's actually gone crazy

" That's disturbing Santana. You've thought really hard about this huh?"

" Look at him he won't let her breathe. I mean I saw him walk, I mean roll Brittany to get a drink of water. Her locker is like five steps away from the thing."

" It's their last year together maybe he's trying to be with her as much as he can."

"That's fuckin gross."

This whole Santana Brittany thing is extra stupid. I mean San should just tell Brittany how she feels and ask her out already. Britt would be with her and dump Artie real quick. Santana and I have become really good friends since summer, but we spend too much time together. She wants to do all these moronic things with Puck, and since I'm her only friend right now she asks me to come. I mean she wants me to come do something to Figgins car with shaving cream or something I'm not sure. I tell her no because I'm not doing anything that could get me in serious trouble. I don't want to go because Puckerman is someone I don't want to spend time with. Her response to me saying no is " Brittany would have" So I say why don't you ask her then, and stop bothering me.

" She doesn't want to."

"You didn't even ask her!"

" Quinn please it'll be fun."

" You're going to get in trouble, and I can't get in anymore trouble. Having a baby was enough teenage rebellion for me."

" Whatever your lame okay? That's one thing you did bad, you're barely even living ."

"You're insane. I'm not going with you. I'll text Britt and tell her to go with you guys though."

"NO!"

Her eyes bulge out of their sockets and she looks scared out of her mind at the thought of spending time with Brittany. She's acting like little bitch right now.

"Why didn't you say something earlier cause I already sent the message."

" Why are you like this?"

" She said she'll be at my locker in… six minutes? Did she time how long it was gonna take her to get to my locker?"

I look at Santana and chuckle. She looks like she may puke.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

" Hey Quinn, Santana."

"Brittany, you said you would be here in six minutes. We've been waiting here forever. Where were you?"

" Sorry Quinn, I got a lil lost then Brad the piano man and I got into this conversation about-"

"He doesn't talk Brittany ever."

" Yes he does Quinn."

Quinn just purses her lips together and rolls her eyes. She knows a losing battle when she sees one. Brittany turns to me quickly and claps her hands together. She can't hold in her excitement I guess.

" What're we gonna do San? I'm so excited!"

" I can tell."

Quinn elbows you in the ribs; you glare at her then turn to Brittany. Her eyes are wide with anticipation of what you have planned for us to do and she's smiling at you so you can't help but smile back at her.

" Uh why don't we do what you wanna do... as long as it's not lame."

" Really?"

"I thought you wanted to do something with Puck?"

" I have maybe one more suspension left. I wanna use it for something good like tormenting Rachel."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. She hugs B and tells her she'll see her later. She grabs me by my wrist tightly and pulls me close.

"Oww Fabray! What's wrong with you? How come Britt gets a hug and I get man handled?"

" Don't do anything extremely stupid today." She whispers. Then walks down the hallway and out the door.

" I want go see that new movie with the man and the box and the monkey."

" I am not going to see that. It's two hours long and you know that I don't like movies that have animals in them."

"But you said we could do what I wanted."

" As long as it isn't lame. That idea was lame."

" Oh well we could sneak into that ladies pool again and go swimming. I'm pretty sure she won't be home."

" How do you know that?"

" I wrote down her schedule. I had to stay by my window for a couple days."

" Well I don't wanna do that either."

" But you love wearing as little as possible. Why don't you wanna go swimming?"

This is true I love flaunting around my body I mean who wouldn't if they looked this good. I just don't want to see Brittany walking around wearing as little as possible. She's very tempting when she wears a bikini. My phone vibirates in my pocket and brings me back from my fantacizing about Brittany in a bikini. Puck texts me a dare since I was to chicken to help him out with Figgins car prank. Well I know what we are gonna do now.

" Well what do you want to do?"

" Puck dared me to do something."

" I thought that you didn't want to do anything that was gonna get you in trouble?"

" That was before Puck called me a pussy."

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

This may be the stupidest idea that San has ever had. Puck dared her to go into this old abandoned house that's in our neighborhood. She's been too scared to even walk near that thing since she was nine. When we were nine we went in there on a dare (from Puck again) and I left there with Lord Tubbington, Santana left there with a broken leg and in a lot of pain. That place was infested with all the neighborhood cats that were runaways or strays. Santana hated it; I loved it sooo much. Puck dared her to go into all the rooms in the house and see if she ran into the ghost that was suppose to be living there. There was no ghost just a lot of pissed of cats. They were so mad that we entered their home that they cornered Santana at the top of the steps and she fell down them. As you can see those cats didn't like Santana entering their home unannounced. Her parents didn't really like her either at that moment. They had to fly home early from their vacation because she got hurt. I don't understand it though, why would anyone be mad because they have to spend more time with Santana?

So here we are now back at this cat infested house because Santana wants to prove that she's not a pansy to Puck.

"Santana you don't have to do this."

"Yea I do Brittany, I do not wanna hear Puck's mouth tomorrow about how I am a chicken."

"You remember what happened last time don't you?"

"Of course I do! My parents were so mad at me. I made cancel their vacation early. They were only gone for two days."

"I meant how you broke your leg and had to get stitches."

"That too."

"How is everything at home by the way? You've actually been sleeping at your house since…well you know you said we couldn't hang out anymore."

" It's fine."

" I keep on telling you that you're a horrible liar. You can still spend the night you know if your lonely or you guys fight and stuff."

"Thanks Brittany, but I am sure I'll be fine. Let's stop talking about my stupid parents and go in there."

" Are those rats?"

I ask because I have no idea what they are they look extra freaky.

" I think that they are mutated cats. That one has like an extra tail… or is that a leg."

" I don't think it's either of them San."

"That thing is huge. C'mon let's go upstairs, I have to take a picture of myself in the bedroom so Puck will believe I came in here."

"Stairs and cats haven't really worked out for you in the past."

"Shut-up and take the picture."

" I don't think that cat with the mutated junk wants you up there. I think he is letting you know your not allowed to go upstairs."

"Brittany hurry up and take the picture!"

" He looks mad that your up there Santana come back down here."

"Brittany take the fuckin picture already!"

"Fine."

I get a picture of Santana falling down the stairs. The cat with the modified hose scratches San's legs and she falls down the steps again. This time she breaks her arm though. Her parents don't come and check her out. Quinn comes though and yells at her and slaps the back of her head, because she warned her not to do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well here you guys go! Hope it was good to you guys. I added Quinn in there because I love Quinn and I think she can be funny. Please review it helps me know if I am doing a decent job at this story. Thanks!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is another chapter. Hope it is going in the way that all hope. Thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited and put story alerts out that's real cool. Please continue to read as well. I don't own glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

" Okay guys we need to raise some money for sectionals. We need some good ideas on how could raise money so we can travel there again this year."

" I have a wonderful idea . Why don't we have a softball game and people have to buy a ticket to see us play?"

Everyone is complementing Rachel on how good her idea is and blah blah blah. But what about me I can't play in the softball game. I broke my stupid arm a week ago because of a dare Puck gave me. I can't play and I think I should let everyone know that if I can't play they can't play either.

" Hold up, I can't do this softball game I broke my arm. We need to do something else."

" Wait how'd you break your arm? Can you tell me again… how you broke your arm?"

Puck is smirking at me like he is the funniest person on the planet. He's not. So you tell him to shut the fuck up. Mr. Shue yells at me for cursing again and Rachel suggests that since I can't play that I could be the water girl.

" I'm not being a water girl I'd rather play. I seriously think that we should just forget this fundraising effort. I mean we never make any money when we do a Glee club fundraisers."

" Santana just because you are hurt and can't play doesn't mean we all shouldn't have to play. Now Rachel came up with a good idea we are going to do it"

As soon as he told me no I tuned him out. He went on and on about how I needed to be more supportive of the team even though I couldn't participate in the softball game. Look either I'm playing in the game or I'm not going to come to the stupid fundraising game at all. Plus I have a great idea on how we could get people to come. Sorta.

" I think I have an idea on how we could get people to come to the game."

" Alright Santana I'm listening."

This is the first time he is taking me seriously; Mr. Shue actually wants to know what my idea is. I can either make him proud of me and give him an idea to help Glee club out, or I could make me even more prouder of me and insult Rachel. I like me way better than Mr. Shue.

" Okay we should make a commercial and advertise the game, and what we are raising money for cause people are suckers for kids with no money trying to achieve their dreams and all that BS."

" That's a wonderful idea Santana but we don't have any money to make a commercial and then pay for a decent time slot for the commercial to show. We won't be able to do that."

" I thought of that too. Rachel this is what I need you to do."

" Please let me know how I can help. Anything for the Glee club Santana."

" Go ask your film crew from little people big world to shoot our commercial and because you're the star of that lame show you can put in the good word and have our commercial on TV in no time."

Rachel actually looks sad and hurt by your comment this time. And she's making me feel bad and it's not cool for her to make me feel this way. It was so much easier not being in Glee club and seeing their stupid hurt faces after I make a comment about them. They are way too sensitive right? I'm not that big of a jerk am I?

" Santana go to office for the rest of the day."

" No way, this is so not fair."

" Santana now! You've caused enough problems for today."

" Well fine then."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wish we had used Santana's idea for this charity softball game. There are like twenty people here. That's more than last year when we did that concert but even I know that's not enough money for the Glee club. We are all pretty bad at playing softball, Rachel looks pathetic holding a bat she can't even swing right when the ball comes to her. Why did she suggest we do this if she's so bad? Well, it's not all her fault though, Artie is the pitcher for both teams and he's horrible. He almost hit Kurt in the head with a ball he threw to him. After that Kurt and Mercedes decided to sit out the rest of the game and talk about everyone. Santana is sitting in the dugout next to Quinn looking miserable. I think she's still upset that sent her to the office the other day. I'm in the outfield looking for a four-leaf clover now because no one has been able to hit Artie's pitches.

" Can I play?"

I whip my head up in the direction that voice is coming from. It's Santana. She sounds nice and not like her usual pissed off self. Something must be wrong. I think the other members of Glee club seem confused by Santana's nice attitude as well because they all stare at her as if she were me and I had just said something they didn't really understand.

" Santana I don't think that's a good idea. The game is almost over just sit back and watch."

" C'mon please."

Who is this girl talking to right now, begging to play softball? I'm pretty sure Santana hates sports. I think when she got sent to the office they must have done some probing on her brain. She's being too nice.

" Fine but be careful, and Artie please be careful with her."

Artie promises that he will be careful. Santana steps up to bat and everyone is staring at her. Artie throws his first pitch near her ankles and she jumps out the way. She glares at him and I know that the pissed off Santana will resurface soon if Artie doesn't get it together. Of course he doesn't get it together though, he throws a pitch and it hits Santana's broken arm. She throws the bat down and bends over cursing loudly at Artie for hitting her arm. I should probably get over there before she kills him.

" Are you okay San?"

" Are you serious? No I'm not okay your dumb boyfriend just threw a ninety mile fastball at my arm on purpose!"

" It was an accident Santana, right Artie?"

" Right yea of course it was an accident Santana."

" Your lying you hit me on purpose! You've been attacking me for the last week and I'm sick of it!"

" N-no I haven't Santana."

" Remember that time you ran over my new boots, well I'm about to throw you on the ground and fu-"

" Santana! He didn't mean too!"

Santana is getting angrier the more times Artie opens his mouth. She is about to launch herself at Artie and I need help trying to restrain her. Cause Santana is getting to that point where she starts speaking only Spanish and then things usually get ugly.

" Guys can you please help me!"

They rush over and help me push, pull, and drag Santana back to the dugout.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Finally it's the bottom of the ninth inning and Puck actually hits a ball, and it's not one of those lame ground balls that go to straight to the first basemen. It's one of those pop up balls that soars. Brittany runs all the way to the back fence to try and catch it. She trips and falls and the ball flies over the fence. She was so close to catching it too. Puck will be bragging about that stupid hit until he dies. He runs around the bases like the cocky bastard he is and everyone congratulates him on his hit. Artie rolls up to Brittany and starts to ask her what's wrong with her and why she couldn't catch the ball. Then he calls her useless. She looks like she may cry. I've never wanted to hurt someone so badly before in my life. I know I'm suppose to be taking a break from Britt and not be caring about her, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let Artie get away with talking to Brittany that way plus he almost made her cry.

" Hey, don't talk to her like that!"

Everyone is staring at us. Bringing attention to myself is the last thing I wanted to do. Artie looks mad that I am even speaking to him.

" Oh what do you care? You are not even friends anymore?"

" Brittany is still my best friend. So be nicer to her a-and stop talking to her like that."

Stuttering really Santana? Its just Mach5 he's a loser.

" How about you butt out ok? She's _my_ girlfriend _not_ yours. You can wish all you want but she's not yours."

" Excuse me?"

" I know Santana about how you feel about her, and I must say that you must be a pretty sucky choice for a girlfriend if you get beat out by a boy in a wheelchair."

Quinn tells him to shut his mouth before she shuts it for him. He's looking at me like he's better than me; I hate that. So I decide to tackle him out his chair and hit him in the face. The only problem is that I miss his face and I punch the ground. My arm is never gonna heal if it keeps on getting abused like this. I decide to try and hit one more time with my non-broken arm, but by that time people are breaking the fight up. I think someone just copped a feel on my boob while trying to restrain me! I'm pissed.

" Get off me! Someone just groped me and when I find out who it is I will hurt him or her. It was probably you Puckerman! You perve!"

Puck claims it wasn't him, but Puck's a whore so I don't believe him. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to feel a girl up. Here comes Mr. Shue; he comes when everything is over. That's always perfect. He's looking at me like I'm the bad seed of the group, which I'm totally not; Artie is. He causes way to many fights in Glee club. I think I may be in trouble but I really don't care. I'm not going down alone so I plan to take wheels with me.

" Oww! Artie you hurt me again! You keep hitting my broken arm."

" Santana I think you should go home and I'm sending you to Ms. Pillsbury on Monday. There is way too much anger inside you right now and you need other ways to release it."

" Are you freakin kidding me? What about that asshole Artie he started it!"

" You pushed me out my chair Santana!"

He plays the victim so well. If I didn't hate him so much I would actually be impressed.

" Guys enough! Santana can someone take you home?"

" I'm fine I can drive."

" No way! That's too much anger on the road."

So I tell him I'm not a baby and can drive home and we begin to argue over this for a while. Then out of nowhere Brittany volunteers to drive me home. I was about to seriously protest this idea. Until I saw Artie's face when she volunteered. His face was hilarious, that's what he gets for being a prick.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I am super surprised that Santana agrees to let me drive her home. But once we get in the car and start our drive she doesn't talk to me at all, she just looks out her window. Before I know it I'm pulling up in her driveway and we are just sitting in the car awkwardly.

" So here we are, at your house."

" Yea thanks for the ride home B"

" Are you ok? You didn't say mean things about Artie the whole way home. You didn't say anything the whole way home."

" Yea I mean Britt, I don't suck that hard as a girlfriend right?"

" No you'd be the most amazing girlfriend ever."

Her eyes leave mine and she looks down at her hands that are folded in her lap. I don't think she believes me. Then without taking her gaze away from her lap she asks how I would know that.

"Cause your Santana."

She laughs at my response and shakes her head. She still won't look me in the eyes.

" That's not really a reason though B."

" The list is way to long on how come you'd be a good girlfriend."

" Can't you give me some reasons?"

So you tell her some.

" You sing Spanish lullabies to me after me get it on." That one was to make her smile again.

" You remind me how to tie my shoes every Thursday." That one was to remind her how sweet she is.

" You come over my house even though you and Lord Tubbington are at war." That one was to remind her how selfless she is. You also warn her that Lord T is planning his next attack on her so she better be prepared.

" You make me feel special." That one was just to remind her of how she makes you feel when you're with her.

"Brittany you make me sound awesome and nice..."

" You are."

She's looking at you like she thinks you're adorable and like she's in love with you. You also think you see that desire in her eyes; that desire to kiss you, but she won't. She won't make a move so you decide to make one for the both of you and just kiss her. It's been so long since you guys have kissed and it feels so good when it happens. She seems shocked that you just go for her lips like that but then she relaxes a little. You think you're about to have a full make out session because she's pulling you closer and gripping your shirt tightly. But then she pushes you away from her and when you look at her eyes they look really sad.

" Brittany we can't, you can't."

" Sorry... Here are your keys. Make sure you rest your arm."

" Okay bye."

When you're about to slam the door closed you here Santana say "oh fuck." You chuckle and walk home smiling. That's the response you were hoping for after that kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 5 please review and let me know what you guys think. I will try to update soon. Trying to come up with what should happen next. Give me your thoughts.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here's another chapter up! Thanks Dundlermifflinite for looking it over again! Thanks everyone for continuing to read this story as well! **_

_**I do not own glee.**_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

After the baseball game I realized that I really don't like Artie. So I decided that instead of tormenting Berry and all those other mouth breathers, I am going to focus all my anger towards the one person who I don't like the most: Artie. I plan on making his life miserable until I get bored. I know Brittany will probably be mad at me for a little while, but judging from that kiss she gave me the other day, I don't think she'll be mad at me for too long. She's still with that Autobot, but I'm pretty sure she wants to kiss me again.

Rachel is staring at me from behind her locker and she's trying to be all subtle about it, but subtle and Rachel Berry don't really go together. When I tell her come over cause we need to talk she looks scared s-less. It's hilarious and I think about making fun of her again but I called her over to apologize. Maybe.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"I scream really loud, Santana, and Finn will be here before you can touch me."

"First of all, Finn is a punk, ok? He's not gonna run and save you. Second, I didn't call you over so I could hurt you or make fun of you."

"Well that's all our relationship is, you making fun of me and-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for, you know, being an asshole to you for well—forever."

"Really? So you won't be mean to me anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Wait-why are you apologizing?"

"Look Rachel just take the stupid apology."

She starts making a speech about how our relationship has reached a new chapter and this is a pivotal moment in her life. Where an outsider like herself has just befriended the beautiful bully, a.k.a. me. I tell her that I am not a bully-Azimo is bully, but I'm not. I don't insult her because it'd be rude to call her a name after I just apologized for calling her names—also, because she called me a beauty. Then she looks at me with these huge hopeful eyes and she's like smiling at me. She's asks if we can start a friendship now, if we could be friends. I tell her maybe because I feel like being Rachel Berry's friend will take a lot of preparation and patience. I need to prepare myself.

"Santana."

"You ruined my train of thought! What do you want Rachel? Didn't you leave?"

"I did and came back. I wanted to know if you needed any help preparing your love song for one Brittany S. Pierce. I heard from a reliable source that her days as Artie's girlfriend are numbered… I think you should sing something by John Legend or Cee Lo Green. Your voice is perfect when accompanied by an up tempo piano ballad. It has to be emotional and—"

"Oh my gosh. Rachel, you need to shut up. I am never singing a love song in Glee club it's kinda loser-ish, which isn't my style. I appreciate that you know and are like fawning over the fact that I am the best singer like ever. It's very flattering that you love my voice so much. Shows that you know where true talent lies."

"Actually Santana-"

I cut Rachel off and tell her not to ruin this moment with her constant need to be better than everyone. Then I decide that Rachel and I are friends. It's a trial friendship. Like those infomercials that are always on late night T.V. and just like those commercials if you don't like what you bought you can send it back within thirty days. Rachel applies to those rules too, I'm gonna end this friendship if it does nothing but irk my soul. You try to be as casual as you can when asking if she's serious about Brittany and Artie breaking up.

"Tina told me that she saw Artie talking to Puck about his relationship with Brittany."

"How do you know that conversation ended with Artie deciding to break up with Britt?"

"He talked to Puck. Puck probably told him that he needs to get with as many girls as he can because his body count is low… Plus Puck's your friend and I think he would wanna help you out and see two girls make out."

I smile at her and I think that I may give this trial based friendship an added fifteen days.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I hear the bell ring for about the fourth time today. I've already missed three classes today-what's one more? Besides, sitting inside on such a beautiful day should be a crime. Instead of listening to adults talk about useless things I decide to sit outside on the football field and look at the sky. It was kinda weird when the gym classes come outside to run their laps because they kept looking at me as if I was crazy. Mercedes was in her gym class when she saw me. After her class was done she decided to join me and skip the day too. Now we are laying in the grass together looking at the sky.

"What are we looking at again Brittany?"

I tell her we are looking at the clouds and point out a cloud shaped like a house. Then I ask her if she thinks a mean cloud man and his new cloud bride live in there. She just stares at me for a little while. I don't think she understood what I said so I tell her about this cartoon I saw where cloud people lived in cloud houses.

"Brittany no, just no, cloud people are not real."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. How's everything with Artie?"

"Weird. I think he's embarrassed about how he acted at the softball game last weekend."

"Yeah that was crazy. What about Santana?"

"We haven't really talked since I dropped her off after the softball game."

"Really? I thought she would've made her move already."

"Santana's not like that. She doesn't know how to be in a relationship with someone she actually likes."

"She dated Sam. I thought she liked him well enough."

"She wrote him that weird song and cheated on him a lot."

"She kinda dated Karofsky right?"

"That was just so she could be prom queen. Plus I know she didn't like him-he's disgusting."

"What about Puck?"

I laugh at this one. "She never dated Puck, she was just sleeping with him."

"That last comment you made, sounds like you're calling Santana a whore."

"She's not a whore-she just likes sex more than most people."

Mercedes tilts her head back and closes her eyes. Then she just laughs really loudly at what I said-she covers her mouth to stop from laughing so hard. I start laughing a little too because her laugh is contagious. This is what I'm gonna miss next year when we all are off at college. Skipping class and just sitting outside talking and laughing the day away. These people get me and I'm scared that those people out there, outside of glee club, won't get me at all.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"Alright guys I'm sorry to say that we didn't raise nearly enough money to help with our costs for Regionals. We need more money and fast guys. So instead of actually practicing performances we are going to come up with some ideas to help get us some money."

Since I turned over a new leaf and decided to try and be nicer to people I ask how much we need. He says we need about two thousand dollars. Any ideas we come up with are not even gonna make a dent in that. Maybe I should ask my parents for the money. I'm sure if I beg a little bit they will give it to me. But do I really want to spend two thousand dollars to help the glee club? I could have a pretty good shopping day with that money. I'm gonna help the glee club out I guess. Brittany asks if they could sell shoes. Brittany has just recently decided to make her own shoes. They are just a hard piece of cardboard and some string. They look like low rent gladiator shoes. She's very proud of them and has made about forty bucks off these suckers in glee club.

"Ah, we will take your fundraising idea into consideration Brittany."

"Awesome."

Mike's idea is that we should have a dance competition, of course. All that boy thinks about is dancing… and Tina. It would be a good idea if our school actually had people who could dance in it. Quinn suggests that we auction of ourselves for a night out.

"So you're saying we should prostitute ourselves Quinn, pimp ourselves out to the students of McKinley High?"

"No, Santana that's not what I mean!"

After I say that doesn't even allow Quinn's idea to make it to the board of potential money making fundraisers. She's a little mad and glares at me. It's better this way though; no one needs to get bought by some creeper. Lord knows there are plenty of them in this stupid town.

"I have an idea!"

Rachel looks like she may explode if she doesn't tell this man her idea. She needs to chill, maybe I'll teach her how to relax since we are cool now.

"Could we host a talent show? For the whole school?"

"I think we could do that?"

Mr. Shue is staring at me.

"What?"

"I was just waiting for you to make fun of Rachel or her idea."

Rachel just can't wait to tell him that me and her friends now and that I'm not going to make fun of her anymore. She does this with a smile on her face, too. Why is she so happy that we are friends? Maybe I just don't realize how great I am in her eyes. Mr. Shue still looks confused. He doesn't think I've changed. Well, he went from being a calm married man to an out in the open slut. You don't see me looking at him like he's crazy. He finally stops staring at me and resumes his lesson. I can't stand teachers sometimes. He's lucky I'm on the road to become a better person because the old me would have called him out.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The talent show looks like it will go way better than the softball game. We sold all our tickets and the auditorium is packed. It seems like if we are the stars of something like the softball game or that showcase from last year no one wants to come. When people who aren't us are featured everyone shows up. Santana somehow managed to be one of the three judges. I think they casted her as the super hot girl version of Simon Cowell. Mr. Shue is Randy Jackson and Ms. Pillsbury is Paula Abdul. Artie still hasn't talked to me all week and he's been looking super depressed. I need to tell him how I feel and make sure he is okay.

"Hey Artie."

"Brittany, hi."

I ask him why he has been avoiding me. He usually likes spending time with me.

"I was just really embarrassed about what happened at the softball game. I didn't know what to say to you after everything."

"It's okay Artie, I know you're sorry about that."

"What did you do after you dropped Santana home?"

"Nothing, I walked home why?"

"Well, it's just become painfully obvious that you've been cheating on me with her."

"I stopped though, because it wasn't right."

"It was also obvious that you really wanted to be someone else's girlfriend."

"I like being your girlfriend."

"Not that much."

"Is this how a conversation goes when someone is breaking up with you?"

He smiles at me and holds my hand.

"Not usually, but when the people are you and me, it can go this way."

"We can still be friends right? Cause I still don't understand your philosophy about how there isn't an underverse and people living there who are trying to get above ground where we are and take over the world."

"I'll explain it to you at lunch tomorrow."

After talking with Artie, Quinn grabs your hand and leads you from backstage to the back of the auditorium. Rachel somehow managed to get the closing spot in the talent show and you all are going to watch her perform. She sings some song about boys, backdoors, and sneaking around. You never thought Rachel was a nightwalker until that song. Mr. Shue is the first one to comment after Rachel's song.

"Great job Rachel, way to show you can sing any genre of music."

Then Ms. Pillsbury talks.

"The message was not appropriate, I know that's not who you are Rachel-you do not have to succumb to the pressures of society. And you girls in the audience I think-"

Santana throws her used tissue on her lap. That shuts Ms. Pillsbury up and sends her running out the room. Mr. Shue follows her. Why would they leave Santana alone with a microphone with Rachel on stage? This could be ugly.

"Rachel? It's Rachel, isn't it?"

"You know who I am."

"You sang a song about something I can relate to. Sneaking off in the middle of the night to fool around with boys. Nice job contestant number…"

She looks at a piece of paper for a really long time and pretends not know Rachel's name or number. There were like thirty contestants. It's not like this was an audition stop on America's Got Talent. She just likes messing with Rachel.

"Oh nice job number thirty-two."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome Rachel. Judges will decide a winner in ten minutes, people!"

It doesn't take that long for the judges to decide. Finn went to go check on Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester. She is having a total freak out by what Finn says and won't be back anytime soon. Santana probably threw that tissue on her on purpose just so she could be in charge.

"So can contestants three, five, twenty-one, thirty-two, and seventeen come on stage. Oops I didn't mean to call seventeen. So sorry-you didn't make the cut, please exit the stage."

I hear Quinn laughs beside me. "She totally humiliated that person on purpose."

"Well contestants I'm not gonna bother naming any places besides first because no other place really matters. Plus I'm ready to go. So first place goes to, um, you right there Berry."

"I won?"

"Yeah, whatever you won. No re-do's."

Rachel runs towards the microphone and starts thanking people and saying what an honor it is to win this award and stuff. Santana was going to pick Rachel if her talent was blowing bubbles. I'm starting to think that Santana is realizing that being apart of this family is pretty awesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's the end of chapter six guys thanks for reading again. Oh if Brittany's thoughts seem familiar it's cause I borrowed them. Also Review please! I'll try to come up with another chapter soon, bye!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is another chapter! It took me a long time to decide what should happen next in the story! So_** sorry if you guys have been waiting a long time for this!**_ Also please continue to read and let me know what you guys think by reviewing! Oh I wanted to thank bydneley for always reveiwing and letting me know what you think. Thanks! Okay thanks! I don't own Glee  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

This may be the stupidest thing I've done in a long time. Puck has me slammed against Berry's bathroom door and is currently lifting up my skirt so he can reach that part of me that has been aching for weeks. I know this is dumb and a bad idea but I haven't had sex in a long time and I'm desperate. Plus when I've had a few drinks Puck is very convincing. His hands are to rough on my skin, I can't run my fingers through his hair and his eyes aren't blue. He's not Brittany, not even close. He's zipping down his pants before I know it and he's helping me feel things I haven't felt in weeks. Sex with Puck is as good as ever, but Brittany's in the other room with all our friends and it makes me feel like shit.

"Puck this was wrong, and and a really bad idea."

"Relax okay you liked it, you called my government name out a lot. That usually never happens."

"Shut-up."

"Is this because of Brittany?"

"No! I'm just trying to become less of a slut before I go away to college."

"Do you need help with asking her out or anything like that? I can help."

"No Puckerman! Let's just get back to Berry's stupid party and do some shots."

Yea Rachel decided to have another Glee club party. It's extra lame. She wanted to celebrate the fact that she won that stupid talent show last weekend. It was rigged, okay so I don't know why she's so happy. I purposely made her win, because I hated her least out of all the contestants. When we leave the bathroom Quinn is giving me her disappointed look and Kurt looks at me like I'm gross. Gosh, I already feel bad they don't need to make me feel worse. So to avoid them and their judgment I make a beeline towards the drinks. I'm about five shots deep when they sneak attack me. Quinn grabs me and asks what the hell I'm doing? She scares the crap out of me.

"Hijo de Puta! Jesus Quinn you can't sneak up on people like that!"

"What are you doing still fooling around with Puck? It's disgusting."

"You're ruining my evening."

"Look I'm just gonna let you know that Brittany and Artie broke up a couple days ago and you're making shit of this opportunity."

"They broke up? Where the hell was I!"

Kurt decides to be an asshole and say I was having sex with Puckerman. I have to let them know I didn't have sex with him even though I know I look like I was just mauled by an animal. Being pushed against a wall can do that to you. Kurt doesn't believe that Puck and me didn't have sex for one minute. Looking at Quinn I see she doesn't believe me either. So I lie and try to convince them I'm not that loose.

"Look we didn't have sex. He felt bad for me because I haven't had any play for about three months so he went down on me okay. I was weak because it's been three months and I was scared I had forgotten what any form of sex is."

Now they look disgusted. And are still looking at me like I'm lying. Everything I do is wrong to these people. Kurt says my friendship or whatever with Puck is disgusting and I should really learn some self-control. Then he walks towards Blaine. How come it was so easy for them to become a couple?

"So Brittany finally came to her senses?"

"Actually I heard Artie broke up with her. Something about Brittany wanting to be your girlfriend."

"She didn't break up with him?"

"Does that really matter?"

Is Quinn stupid of course it matters! That means Brittany would still be wheeling that go kart around if he hadn't have broken it off. He decided that he didn't want to be with her. I think that means she kinda still loves him. I think I need more alcohol, it will make this news less depressing.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Waking up in Rachel Berry's basement is very amusing. These kids can get crazy when you add a little alcohol to their lives. I've found out that alcohol either makes me go crazy stripper or makes me sleepy. This time its made me sleepy. Everyone is still dancing and singing except Santana. She has her raybans on and is currently pouring herself a drink. She's looking like a sloppy drunk by now cause she can't pour the drink into the cup and the alcohol is spilling everywhere. She's getting mad and yelling at the cup because it keeps moving away from her. (It's not moving at all). I think I should get her some water.

"Santana here I got you some water."

She just takes it and starts drinking it. She misses her mouth a couple times and when she finally does drink the water a trail of it rolls down her chin like she has a hole in her lip.

"I guess you are enjoying the party?"

"It's okay."

She's acting all distancy and blah. So I lift up my shirt and ask her if she wants to do a body shot of my tummy. It's our tradition and I love it when her tongue licks my belly button; it tickles. She looks down at my stomach then back at me. Her cheeks are turning red; she's blushing and it's creeping to her neck. She starts opening and closing her mouth trying to answer my question, and I think back to the time my goldfish fishstick looked exactly like San when I took him out of his fish bowl. I gave him mouth-to-mouth to try and save him but I ended up swallowing him by accident. I think Santana may need mouth to mouth. So I decide to give her mouth-to-mouth but when I'm done she's still not saying anything and now everyone is staring at us. Rachel is a know it all I should ask her to help San.

"Rachel I don't think its working. You need to do mouth to mouth next."

Rachel says there's no way in hell she's going anywhere near Santana's lips because they were intimate with Puckerman tonight. Santana and Puck? Again? Why would she do that? Everyone is looking at me now, like they feel sorry for me. Like they know it's true, but Santana wouldn't do that she wouldn't hurt me like this. She tells Rachel to shut up and stop lying.

"That's not true is it?"

She isn't looking at me now the floor has become very interesting. I take her glasses off and lift her head up. I can always figure out what's going on with Santana by looking at her eyes. She looks guilty and I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Why?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Why are you lying to me? It's all over your face it says I had sex with Puck!"

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm tired of your stupid I'm sorries! I'm done!"

She grabs my arm and pulls me back before I can walk away from her.

"Why do you get to be the only person who's mad? I should still be mad at you! I told you I lo- …all those things to you and it didn't mean shit to you because you still went and polished Artie's doorknob like it was your job!"

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

She slaps me hard and it hurts like hell. Not the slap exactly but the fact that Brittany was that upset or angry at me that she actually hit me. When I look at her eyes they are wide and swimming with tears. She puts a hand up over her mouth to hold back a sob that tries to escape. We are not supposed to be fighting like this. I'm not supposed to be making Brittany cry or slap me. Everyone in the room is staring at us in shock and I just want to leave because there are too many eyes on me right now so I grab my sunglasses from her put them back on my face.

"Santana I-I didn't mean-"

"It's okay I get it you're done well… I'm done too."

I start to walk up the basement steps and then I hear Brittany begin cry and Quinn start to calm Brittany down. I should go apologize right now but she's right my "I'm Sorries" are pretty worthless by now. As soon as Berry's front door closes behind me I realize I'm such a loser. I'm crying and I can't remember which way my house is. The alcohol is messing with my mind. Why would I say that stuff to Brittany? I just keep making extremely stupid mistakes tonight. First doing Puck then yelling at Brittany. Gosh my life sucks as soon as I get home I'm crawling in bed with a couple of my dad's cigars, some whiskey, and turning on all my mom's oldies that talk about heartbreak.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

It's too early in the morning when I hear a banging on my front door. I need to sleep I want to continue my night of misery into the morning because everything still sucks. So I pretend not to hear the banging and snuggle deeper into my covers. The banging still doesn't stop ten minutes later. These people can't take a hint? So I clumsily make my way downstairs to find out who the hell has a conniption with my door and won't stop banging it. Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and even Rachel are there when I open the door. Perfect.

"What do you all want? I was sleeping."

"You look like hell." Quinn says.

"We came here to see if you were all right after last night." Rachel whispers.

Yea she better whisper. I should punch her for opening her big mouth last night. Drunk Rachel and Sober Rachel can't keep a secret to save their lives.

"I don't know why you're acting like you care Rachel, cause this is all your fault!"

"No don't do that. This is not Rachel's fault it's yours. You were the one who had sex with Puck." Quinn tells me sternly.

She's right it is my fault I shouldn't have had sex with Puck because I really hurt her this time. I don't feel like dealing with all these emotions and their prodding eyes they need to leave so I can go back upstairs and sleep until it hurts less.

"Look I don't feel like talking about this with any of you so can you just tell her I'm sorry."

I almost have the door closed but Mercedes puts her foot out and stops the door. Then she tells me they are not leaving until they've helped me sort everything out with Brittany. I don't want their stupid help I just want to sleep.

"I don't want help I just want to go back to bed."

Rachel tells me that they aren't leaving until they have created a full power point plan on how I am going to get Brittany to forgive me and be my girlfriend. I tell her to shut up because that stunt she pulled last night is sending her back to the top of my list. She's ruining her trial based friendship with me. Mercedes foot must be made out of like steel or something because I'm stepping on it and she still won't move out the way of my door so I can slam it in their faces.

"I have never helped any of you so why are you trying to help me?"

"That's not true!" exclaims Tina; "On Thursday you made sure that football player didn't throw a slushie on me. You kicked him in the shins and got detention for helping me."

"I just didn't want your shirt to get ruined before I steal it from you. Plus detention isn't that bad anymore Puck and I usually cause a ruckus and piss the teacher off. It's hilarious and they let us leave early."

"When I was giving my speech in English class a girl was heckling me for the better part of five minutes. You turned around and told her if she didn't shut up you were going to slap her. You stopped someone from making fun of me." Rachel tells me with wide eyes.

"That chick was a loud mouth I was sitting in front of her trying to get my Amy Winehouse on."

"You were listening to music in class! That's against the rules… wait you didn't listen to my speech?"

Mercedes talks about how I got her a date with the hottest black boy in school. I don't really have an excuse for helping her out. I just saw the way she has been treating Brittany for the last couple weeks and wanted to thank her the best way I knew how. Setting her up on a date with someone hot so she could have sex. So I just answer with a simple no comment. I turn to Quinn expectantly, waiting for her to tell me how I helped her.

"Santana you let me stay at your house when things with my parents got messy, and you didn't gossip about it like you usually do."

"I only did that because my mom saw you crying on our porch, it looks bad when you have a white girl crying on your porch in this town. I can't have the cops down here again, my mom said if they come down here again she's going to send me spend my summer with my family in the Dominican Republic."

"Wait I'm confused I thought you liked them?" Q asks.

"Yea I do but my lita caught me fooling around with a boy last summer and I know if I go down there I won't be allowed out of the house. I just can't live my life like that." I say seriously.

Quinn just smirks and shakes her head like she knows something. They all think I'm like a decent person or something and are their friends. This is not what I'm looking for in my life right now. Friends are a commitment that I am just not ready for.

"Look you guys are trying to wiggle your way into my life so we can form some sort of sisterhood or something and it's not gonna happen. I'll apologize to Brittany tomorrow. Bye… and I guess thanks for checking to see if I was okay."

They all start smiling at me, Rachel starts asking if they could come in and watch movies with me and hang out. There is no way in hell they are ruining my day I already have plans for today; wallow in my misery.

"I said bye you gnome! That was not an invitation for a girls day!"

"Santana! All you were gonna do today is stay drunk and cry like a little baby in bed so I am making the executive decision that we are all gonna hang out today so you won't die of alcohol poisoning in your bed."

Quinn is such a bitch. I was planning of dying from smoke inhalation from my dad's cigars. So they barge into my house and start looking through my dad's DVD collection. Quinn starts naming all these movies and I have to remind her and everyone else that any movie that I don't approve is inadequate basically.

"Quinn I'm just going to let you know that every movie you pick out I am going to say no to because I didn't pick it."

"Why do you have to be so rude?"

"It's a nasty habit I have right?"

She picks out this movie Lincoln Lawyer that I have been dying to see but I decide to mess with her and say no. After looking through all the movies I pop in Linclon Lawyer and wait for Miss Quinn Fabray to hopefully lose her shit.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

I have learned that when you play dumb it makes people even madder than they were to begin with. And I love making people mad.

"I picked that movie out like twenty minutes ago and you told me that that movie sucked!"

"Hmm did I really? Strange, I haven't seen it… so I don't know why I would say that."

Mercedes asks Tina if she's ready to go. I ask them where they are going because we just picked out a movie and Matthew McConaughey is hot in this movie; I don't want them to miss out. Tina says that they are going to hang out with Brittany for a while. Mercedes says that if I don't fix things soon, she may have hurt me immensely or get Lauren to viscously attack me again. I think I should come up with a plan because those lockers aren't soft or anything. They leave with that warning. Thanks guys. Rachel suggests that we skip the movie and discuss my bullet point plan because she's a sucker for big romantic gestures. She's crazy. I lie and just tell her I am going to reenact that scene from a movie you forget the name of.

"She's lying! She needs our help Rachel. Did you see what happened last night? She's stunted emotionally and also stunted in the maturity department as well. She reminds me of my older sister a little bit."

"You're joking right I'm not like her at all."

Oh man I need to fix myself quick because there is no way in hell I want to end up like Quinn's sister. She was way meaner than me and was totally in love with the biggest nerd in her class. I know for a fact they were hooking up because one time we caught her sister with her legs in the air and him on his knees. That was my first introduction to sex and my life was changed for the better. That nerd dude ended up leaving Lima as soon as he graduated and is probably rich living in LA or NYC, she ended up getting pregnant by this Lima loser (The Fabrays are a very fertile family) right after high school by this guy who was like fifteen years older than her. She moved in with him and they moved to some hick town in Kentucky where I'm pretty sure sleeping with your sister is looked at as normal. I know what she's trying to tell me, but I'm Santana Lopez when have I ever made things easy for people?

"So what you're telling me is that if I don't go after Brittany I'll get pregnant by some Lima loser and have to move to Kentucky?"

"No you dumbass!"

She shoves me into the wall to emphasize how stupid she thinks I am. Well damn Quinn, please don't hold back at all.

"She didn't go after the person she loved just like you and now her life is miserable. I don't want you to regret not going after what you want like she did… does."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's the end of chapter 7 guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and I hope to be back with another chapter soon! Bye!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long I just didn't exactly know what should happen next. This whole chapter is in SPOV! I think there will be one or two chapters after this one. So enjoy and I do not own Glee. Any mistakes you see are my own.**_

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I sat down with Puck at lunch about ten minutes ago and we still haven't talked. People keep trying to sit with us and I have to scowl at them to make them go away. He's just eating his lunch like this isn't awkward as hell. He tries to start conversations with me a couple times but when I just give him one word answers he just gives up.

"Why are you sitting here Santana? You won't talk to me you scared everyone away that tried to sit here and you are freaking me out. Oh my gosh are you pregnant that why you acting like this? I can't go through this again!"

"Whoa! Wait I'm not pregnant, I'm not that dumb."

"Well what's going on then?"

"What happened at Berry's... we can't do that anymore."

"Why not I thought we had fun."

"It was wrong Puck! Plus don't you like Quinn or Lauren? So you should focus on them and we should never have sex again. And I may have someone, maybe. I feel like everyone we know is already a grown up and I'm still a kid sleeping around with you. She's got everything together and I don't."

"I think that if you really want to seem like more of an adult to everyone and Brittany, you should apologize to Brittany and tell her how you feel about her. Then after that ask her out on a date."

"Where were you when I needed you earlier in the year?"

Puck just chuckles and passes me some of his fries.

* * *

><p>I was hoping to get to glee early so I could apologize to Brittany in private, but that didn't happen. Mike, Quinn, and Kurt are here already here hanging out and having a good time. I give a little wave to Brittany and she just turns and continues to talk to Mike. This is ridiculous there is no way she should still be mad at me. I've done way worse things to hurt her feelings in the past and she has never talked to me for this long. Okay maybe that's not true. I did have sex with Puck while she was in the next room. Man I'm such a jerk. I give Mike a death glare and he moves from his spot next to Brittany, and decides sitting a couple seats over will be a great idea.<p>

"Hey Brittany."

She's doing a good job at stonewalling me, and it's driving me crazy. I know exactly how to make her talk to me.

"How's Lord Tubbington doing? I think that since he's been planning an attack on me for a little while I may feed him some alcohol, my lita's chulitos, or some of my dad's amazing cigars. Whatever he's in the mood for."

She looks like she may bust. The way to make Brittany talk is bring up her evil cat Lord Tubby. He doesn't like me and that's fine with me cause I can't stand him. The number one reason why I can't stand that cat is that he freakin stinks. You know when he is about to enter a room. She says he talks to her and tells her he doesn't need baths. I know Brittany smells how bad that fur coat of his smells, she shouldn't listen to him though. The one time I forced her to wash him we went out and bought all these special shampoos for fuckin stinky cat fur. After we were done he still smelled. I then realized that it was his destiny to smell shitty forever. Washing him was the equivalent of putting pink frosting on dog doodoo. You can't hide the stank no matter how hard you try.

"You know that he can't have those things! I made you memorize the list of things that he is banned from eating, and Lord Tubbinton is on the patch! Why would you tempt him like that?"

"Ha! I got you to talk to me! Guess that means you have to stop ignoring me."

"Well what's so important that you have to tell me?"

"I was drunk that night and I'm sorry."

"You tried so hard to make me talk to you and that wasn't even a good apology."

"I should have apologized sooner you've had too much time to think about how upset I made you."

"You hurt my feelings. You called me a slut."

"No I didn't!"

"You said that I didn't care about your feelings and went to have sex with Artie… You really called me a prostitute."

All the kids in the room are looking at me, and they look disappointed. They look like my parents whenever I do something wrong. It's really weird. Well I didn't call her slut so they can stop looking at me like that.

"Britt do you think we could finish this later cause I've learned that these guys are the nosiest, most gossip driven monkeys ever."

Quinn points out that I am one of those nosy monkeys I was talking about. She's just smirking at me now; Quinn has been spending way too much time with me. Then she gives a speech on all the traits that qualify someone to be a nosy monkey. They have to be mean, I'm mean but less mean than I use to be. They have to say whatever they feel regardless of what others think or how it could make someone feel, hey I do that too. Lastly, they have to not give a fuck about anything or anyone. I almost qualified but I care about stuff my grandparents, my parents most times, occasionally the kids in Glee Club, that pain in my ass Quinn, generally any type of food, and Brittany. Eventually, Brittany pulls my attention back to her and by holding my hands.

"No! Cause if I don't say everything now I'm never gonna say it and you'll just act like everything is okay when it's not."

I try to pull away from her but her grip is tight. I can tell that this conversation is getting to serious. Brittany knows me and she knows that talking about this stuff is something I rarely do. So why is she trying to have this conversation in front of everyone?

"You went in the bathroom and sex with Puck while I was in the other room with our friends. Then you lied about it, and I'm not okay with that. I'm not gonna just pretend it doesn't hurt me anymore or that it doesn't matter."

I interrupt her and remind her that they are her friends not mine. She just rolls her eyes then tells me to stop trying to change the subject. I'm about ready to beg her to her mouth, but she just puts her hand over my mouth and continues talking.

"Brittany please can we talk about this later. I just wanted to apologize so you would talk to me again."

"I love you Santana so much. It's all I think about."

"Brittany Shut-Up!"

She jumps and her eyes go wide at the fact that I yelled at her. So like the idiot I am I just sit there wide-eyed and don't apologize or say anything. My mouth just opens and closes a lot. She doesn't look scared anymore, I know that look. It's the way she looked at me after I got Azimo to stop throwing Artie off the delivery truck ramp at school. The way she looked when I use to sing to her in bed. The way she looked when I showed up on her porch with Lord Tubby after he had been AWOL for five days. She loves me. Brittany rubs my cheek for a minute and uses both her hands to lean our foreheads together not letting go of my face. I think she's going to kiss me, I mean I really hope she does. She whispers a question on my lips instead.

"Do you still love me...?"

_Of course I do. _

"I'm kinda scared that I'm never gonna hear you say you love me ever again. I'm so sorry."

She kisses me and I taste tears on her lips. Why does it seem like I keep making her cry more and more lately? Puck walks in and asks if we could make out with tongue. I pull away and look at her for a little while. I pull her hands away from my face and place them on her lap; her bottom lip starts to quiver. I look around at the people who just witnessed this and they are all avoiding my gaze. I finally look back at Brittany and the tears won't stop now. She's waiting for me to say something but I don't know what to say so I just get up and leave before Glee club has even started.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?"<p>

"Jesus Quinn your not suppose to scare people who are laying on a roof! What's wrong with you?"

"Brittany was practically begging you to be with her and you ran away?"

"I'm going to talk to her… later today."

"It's ten at night. You've wasted a lot of time just doing nothing. So get down from this roof, cause Brittany is at Kurt's house with Rachel and Mercedes. You're getting a girlfriend if it's the last thing I do."

"Can you help me get down? I've had a couple wine coolers and afraid I'll fall."

"Really? I don't know what the hell she sees in you? Or, for that manner any of the other people that fall over themselves to try and be with you."

"Quinn are you kidding me? I'm the fucking hottest girl this town has ever seen. Not mediocre hot either like I'm as hot as Boris Kodjoe or Zoe Salanda."

"I don't know why you're so confident because you eat like a greasy overweight man, you're messy I mean your room is disgusting, and I'm pretty sure you'll turn into an alcoholic who chain smokes when you get older. Plus you are a bitch."

I ask Quinn why she has to be so mean to me and tell her to leave me alone. She doesn't apologize she just makes fun of the fact she hurt me feelings and I am trying so hard not to cry in front of her right now. The alcohol is making me very emotional.

"Shut-Up Quinn! Can you just help me get down the ground keeps getting further away from me."

"You literally are like my child. Don't move I'm coming."

It takes about an hour for us to get to Kurt's house from mine. He lives about five minutes away from my house but I really didn't want to go. Even though I've had a couple hours to think about Britt has said doesn't mean I know what to say back to her. I stall in every way imaginable. First I dry heave over the toilet for about fifteen minutes. Quinn sits there patiently holding my hair waiting for me to puke. I won't though I'm not nearly that drunk. I act like I'm super sleepy and Quinn has to drag me up into my bedroom and that took her a while. She smells my clothes and decides to help me take a shower and put on clean clothes. I walked out the shower to put on the clean clothes she left me and she throws them in my face. Apparently walking around naked in my own room while she's in there is disgusting. Whatever Quinn. Right now we are in front of Kurt's house and I'm trying to get out of Quinn's vice grip on my arm so I can leave before I make things worse. Kurt opens the door before we even knock and gives me a death glare. Then he asks Quinn what I'm doing here. I ask here the same question. She tells Kurt that I'm here to talk to Brittany. He smiles and they both pull me into his living room where Brittany is talking and eating cookies with Rachel and Mercedes. Rachel and Mercedes both glare at me. People seem to not like me or something.

"Brittany look what I found. She's a little drunk so please be patient with her." Quinn says.

Brittany finally does look at me but her eyes seem angry, hurt, and disappointed. Emotions that shouldn't really be there ever. She asks me where I've been all day. I don't want to tell her what I've really been doing so I lie and say that I went home and and thought about things.

"So what you actually did was go home, climbed on your roof, drank, fell asleep, and now Quinn has forced you to come here."

She's totally freaking me out. I didn't text her what I was doing all day and I'm pretty sure she wasn't gonna waste her day following me around.

"What the hell? Get out of my head. Are you psychic or something now?"

"Santana when you said that I didn't care about how you felt, that you loved me? You know I cared right?"

"Yeah, totally." Hell No!

"I loved you then and I love you now."

"It didn't feel like it."

"You know every time I hinted at the fact that I had feelings for you or wanted to be with you, you would just shut down or change the subject. I waited a long time for you to tell me how you felt so it meant a whole lot to me Santana. Don't think anything different."

"Why do we keep having these conversations in front of people it makes me nauseous."

"This is it Santana so actually say something important or leave!"

"Can they please leave, I feel like you're trying to make me bare my soul or cry."

Brittany sighs and asks Kurt if we can go into his bedroom so we can talk. He just smiles and says yeah. Brittany holds my hand and leads me up the stairs to his room. I close the door behind me and lock it. It doesn't matter though I hear them creep up the stairs so they can hear what we are going to talk about. They are probably leaning their big heads against the door to listen to us right now. Brittany is sitting on Kurt's bed and is waiting for me to start talking.

"I don't know what to say… or how to say it Brittany."

"Just try please."

"I just I'm just really sorry. Sleeping with Puck was a bad idea and I know I hurt your feelings. I felt like an asshole after… Do I get an apology as well?"

"First that apology sucked because I've heard it before. Second why would I apologize to you?"

"You slapped me."

"You called me a slut."

"No I didn't! So stop saying that!"

"Look either we actually have an honest conversation or you can go I mean it Santana!"

"Okay! I'm sorry… what should we talk about?"

I hear Quinn yell from behind the door that I should tell her about how I've been crying myself to sleep every night because she's not my girlfriend. I tell Brittany profusely that Quinn is lying and that I don't think about the fact that Brittany isn't my girlfriend ever. That wasn't a good thing to say at all because Brittany starts throwing pillows at me.

"Okay that's not what I meant at all Britt."

"Well what did you mean Santana? Because clearly I do not understand what you're saying."

"I am so so sorry about what happened at Berry's house. I don't know why I did it. And, and I talked to Puck and told him that we can't hook up anymore cause you're the hottest person I know."

"Don't you try to change the subject by complimenting me."

"So are we cool, are we still friends?"

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

She says that she wants me to be her girlfriend and that she just can't be my friend anymore. I remind her of the time when she made sure I was just her friend. Brittany ignores that comment and says that either we walk out this room a couple or we are nothing at all.

"That's not fair Brittany."

"I want to be with you so bad. I'm tired of waiting San."

"You can't just spring these life altering decisions on people unannounced man!"

Brittany just chuckles and shakes her head then sits on the bed waiting for me to answer her. I sit down next to her and lay down. She decides to lie down as well and I reach over and hold her hand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you Santana."

That's her answer for everything she's been doing lately. She must love me a whole lot to put up with my shit. I don't have that many great qualities or so I've been told. So I need to know why she loves me.

"Why?"

"What?"

"I mean why do you love me?"

"Well, when we were little you use to stick up for me when all the other kids would steal my lunch and push me around. You basically did all the work in my Espanoloa class last year. When they accused you of helping me cheat cause I was to stupid to pass you punched in the face."

"That was Spanish class B." I chuckle she's adorable. "She was a b right? She was giving me problems that whole year. Remember when-"

"Santana shut-up I'm not finished yet."

"Oh I'm sorry princess."

"The first time I kissed you we were thirteen and your hand was clammy. You were blushing when I opened my eyes and you told me that you wished that was your first kiss."

I pull her closer to me and ask her if we should kiss right now. Britt just pushes me away and says if I just be her girlfriend I wouldn't have to ask to kiss her anymore. I could do it whenever I wanted. She's not gonna budge on this it's either all or nothing. I turn to look at her and she's already staring at me and she's smiling. Her one dimple is showing, some of her blond hair is falling over her face, and I can see her faint freckles on her nose and cheeks. She's really beautiful. I turn and look up at the ceiling try to stop from crying. It doesn't work.

"Brittany? I'm scared. I mean I've been waiting for you to ditch Megatron for forever and you did finally. Now I'm scared shit less."

"Why… it's just me?"

"I know but what if I f- up and you never want to speak to me again and and you hate me. What if you break up with me cause you meet someone more awesome than me or you just get tired of me f'ing up? I think I'll die if you'd leave."

She turns me to her and just hugs me really hard. Then she pulls away and wipes my tears away. Brittany looks me in the eyes and kisses me. Britt says she'll give me more time to decide because she didn't know I felt that way. Why is Brittany so nice to me? I was a jerk to her today and she's still waiting for me, still waiting for me to be her girlfriend. I turn look at the ceiling and grab her hand, I think I'm gonna ask her out.

"Brittany I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"Brittany I love you."

"I know I love you too."

"Brittany?"

"Yea?"

"You wanna go to breadstix Saturday around eight? At night I mean. You should dress up… I will too! A-and I'll totally pay for everything… and we can get ice cream or something later."

What the hell is wrong with me? That was horrible! That's not what I usually say when I ask dudes out. I freakin suck.

"San?"

"Yea."

"Do you mean like a date?"

"Something like that."

"San do you mean a date or not? Yes or no."

"Of course I mean like a date."

"Awesome."

I ask her not to tell anyone that I was crying; also not tell them anything I said in this room ever. She promises and won't stop smiling at me. She says we should stay in here until my eyes are less puffy and red cause our friends would make fun of me She's always thinking of me how sweet. She's smiling and staring at me I smash a pillow over her face and tell her to keep her oogling of me at a minimum. Then I have to explain to her what oogling means. We stay on Kurt's bed just talking and kissing until I try to get my hands in her jeans. She pulls away; doesn't she see I'm still trying to make out with her?

"Please stop moving your lips away from mine."

"This is Kurt's bed. We shouldn't do that here."

"But I really, really want to."

She says no and leaves me on lying on the bed so she can unlock the door. I can't believe she's gonna leave me hot and bothered like this. I'm actually begging her to come back and make out with me. She laughs and pulls me up by my hands.

"I have to tell my friends I have a date Saturday."

"Fuck! Do you have to? They don't need to know everything my girlfriend does."

"Girlfriend? Well now I have to tell them. You called me your girlfriend and asked me out on a date."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's chapter eight! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Bye!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**_It has been a whole year since I have looked at this story. That's a long time. I'm sorry for anyone who was really enjoyed this story. College took over my life and being away from home for this summer took over my life too. No internet this summer at all where I was. I felt like I wanted to write more and see where this story could go. Continue to read if you would like. Thanks. I don't own Glee also all mistake are mine._**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Brittany practically runs downstairs after what just happened in Kurt's room. She thinks I'm gonna follow her but I'm not. They are all down there waiting for us. They're gonna hound us with a million questions and I am not gonna go through all that.

You were to preoccupied with Brittany to actually take a look around Kurt's room. His room is weird as fuck. Kurt has all these horse figurines and other weird memorabilia in his room and shit. I do not understand how I actually became a part of this group of weirdos. And the boy has like fifty scarves. Really nice scarves. He won't notice if a couple go missing. What I mean is that he won't notice if a lot go missing.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks smirking at me.

When the heck did she come back in here? I didn't even hear here come up the stairs. Although that happens a lot Brittany has this ability to sneak up on anyone. She is staring hard at all the scarves you currently have around your neck.

"Put them back… All of them. I mean it San put all of them back. Kurt's our friend. I know you that you know better than to steal from your friend."

"Why did you have to bring my conscience into this? And he's not my friend."

"Come downstairs when you put Kurt's stuff back."

She turns and walks back downstairs. I make my way downstairs a couple of minutes later. I had to decide which scarf I wanted to wear. Kurt asks me if I am wearing his scarf but, I ignore his question and Brittany's look of annoyance. I make a beeline towards the kitchen so I can avoid the inevitable conversation of how I asked Brittany to be my girlfriend. Of course I do not make it to the kitchen because Mercedes grabs my wrist and pulls me down on the sofa next to her. It's five minutes later and they are talking about some tv show but everyone keeps sneaking glances at me. Nosy bastards.

"Sooo Santana you wanna tell us a story? About you… and Brittany… that happened today?" Rachel asks. She's staring at me and not blinking. That little freak. Brittany and I answer at the same time I saw hell no, Brittany practically screams yes.

"Hell NO!"

"Yes!" Brittany says excitedly.

"Brittany!"

Brittany goes on to tell Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn what happened upstairs. Of course omitting a couple of parts of the story, like how we made out on Kurt's bed. Kurt would have a freak out if he knew. She also leaves out another part of the story like how I cried. Thanks, Brittany. The way that Britt tells stories sometimes can make it hard for a person to follow it. Usually in the end people don't know what the freak she is talking about. She likes to make people into princesses and animals when she's telling a story, and puts things that never even happened in their when she is retelling a story. She basically turns a boring story into some crazy fairytale or something. Personally I like to lie and exaggerate the shit out of stories, but whatever floats your boat. By the time the story is finished everyone looks confused and they are asking Brittany so many questions about it.

Quinn finally gets the idea to ask me what happened. Quinn should know better by now not to ask me to retell stories because of how I tend to tell. When I look her in the eyes I can tell that she knows asking me what happened was a mistake. She lays her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. I didn't even say anything and I already annoyed the crap out of Quinn. One down three to go. You are about to tell them your version of what happened when you look at Brittany. And decide to close your mouth.

"What?"

"The way you asked it was special to me Santana. So don't like make it into a joke. Please."

Well, Damn.

Instead of telling an outlandish story about how you asked Brittany out you decide to tell how you really asked Brittany out. They "aww" at certain parts of the story and roll their eyes at others. Kurt gets really mad when you tell the part about how you tried to have sex on his bed. Brittany is right that moment was special and I'm glad I didn't turn it into a joke. You think that they realized how important that time was too. They congratulate the both of you and start asking if they can come over Saturday and help you guys get ready for your date. You tell them there is no way in hell that you're getting any fashion advice from any of them. Kurt looks offended and asks why not. You tell him it's really simple why you won't take any advice from them its cause they are all LAME. Well after that comment Kurt was thoroughly offended and rips his scarf away from your neck. You are sure that there will be burns on your neck because of the sheer force he used to rip that thing off you. Quinn laughs at you when you start to rub your neck; that shit hurt. After that you decide to lay off the rude comments for the night and try to enjoy spending time with your new girlfriend and her friends. It's about one a.m. when you whisper in Brittany's ear that you should both leave so you can take her home before it's too late. Brittany just nods her head yes and announces to them that your gonna head out. You say your goodbyes and Brittany takes your hand and pulls you out the front door.

"Can I walk you home? That's cool? I didn't ask you inside Kurt's."

"Why are you asking if you can walk me home? You never asked before."

"Wait aren't I suppose to ask you stuff now? Cause you're my girlfriend, and stuff? Like I can't do anything I want now?"

Brittany laughs at you, and you can't help but laugh too because her laugh has always been contagious to you. Your still confused about the do's and don't s of being a girlfriend though. She says that just cause we're dating doesn't mean that things have to change. Well not all things. She says she wants to hold my hand more, kiss me more, she says she loves me more cause we are dating. Brittany may be the most awesome girl ever. We don't go directly to Brittany's house, we walk around Lima for a while just talking and kissing, and kissing, and more kissing. After not enough kissing has been done Brittany pulls away and says that she's hungry. So we walk to the twenty-four hour diner in Lima and order burgers, fries and milkshakes. Brittany likes to put all her fries in her shake, drink the shake then eat the fries. They are all soggy and covered in chocolate shake. She also likes to put sauerkraut and mustard on her burgers. She always asks me if I would like try her food, I usually decline. By the time we are standing on Brittany's porch it is three thirty in the morning.

"I had a really fun time tonight San, it was awesome."

"Me too."

Now your just standing there looking at her. You think you know what to do. Your suppose to kiss her goodnight on the lips and then walk home. Or should I kiss her on the cheek? Even though Brittany says that nothing changes you have a feeling that they do. I mean if your this confused about where to kiss her goodnight how are you suppose to make it in this relationship?

"Am I supposed to kiss you goodnight on the lips or the cheek? Cause I am confused Britt. Is this a first date? Was this even a date at all? If not should I even be worried about good night kisses? Brittany we should really discuss some things. I mean-"

Before you can finish rambling Brittany grabs you by your shirt and kisses you hard.

"What's wrong with you?" She asks smiling at you. "We were kissing earlier tonight a lot and you weren't confused about that. Just kiss me like you always kiss me."

"I feel stupid."

"Don't worry I'm use to this behavior from you by now."

Brittany leans down like she is about to kiss you but instead whispers a question on your lips.

"Come inside, will you spend the night?"

"Listen I can come inside but you have to promise to let me sleep and not try and jump my bones. I know how sexy you think I am and any other time I would fully condone you trying to sex me up, but I'm tired I wanna sleep Brittany."

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me."

"Promise me Brittany."

"I'm going inside."

"Me too."

Brittany's little brother and sister barge in the room early in the morning and jump on us. I have to remember that they are about eight years old and cursing at them isn't something I should do but I do it anyway. So I let some curses slip cause i'm mad, did they forget that my arm is still broken? They can't do shit like that. Brittany's mom hears me yelling at them I guess and pokes her head in Britt's room and looks directly at me. Oh shit.

"What's going on in here?"

"Aaryon and Drew came in here and jumped on me and Santana while we were sleeping Mom."

"Did I hear you cursing Santana?"

"Umm… No?"

No one was convinced by that answer. Brittany rolls her eyes at your answer and Britt's mom looks skeptically at you. She asks the twins to go play in their room and let us sleep. They run out screaming and acting like they are race cars. Children continue to baffle me. She looks at me and says no cursing and closes the door behind her. As soon as the door closes Brittany kicks me pretty hard and I almost fall off the bed.

"Oww! Why'd you do that? It hurt."

"You just cursed out my little brother and sister then lied about it to my MOM!"

Well when she says it all dramatically like that of course it sounds really bad. But we both know that this is not the worse thing you've ever done. You think the worse thing you've ever done may be when you and Puck decided to break into 's office and touch everything. You guys left fingerprints all over that place. She had a total freak out when she walked in her office the next day. She cancelled all her scheduled meetings with students for the next three days. She cleaned everything in that place like thirty times. Now that you think back on it that was kinda mean what you and Puck did to her. Hilarious, but mean.

"Listen Brittany, remember that time when you told me that just cause we are dating now nothing has to change, I don't have to change? Well this is me not changing, these are things I always do... lie and curse."

"You are twisting my words Santana."

"Something else that I always do. See we are dating and I am still being the same old me."

This time she does kick me off the bed and I land hard on the floor. She hits me a couple of times with her pillow. From what I can tell I'm sleeping on the floor now.

"Get comfortable down there Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

You look over the side of your bed and see that Santana actually did fall asleep on floor. You feel bad now cause you didn't actually want her to get comfortable on the floor and fall asleep. You grab your comforter and pillow and lay down next to her. You pull her closer to you and begin to study her face. Brushing away the hair that's hanging in front of her face you see the little scar on her eyelid. You guys were eleven and Finn accidentally threw an ice ball during a snowball fight. Then there are her cheeks. One of your favorite parts of Santana. They look awesome when she smiles not the fake smile she gives people, but that genuine one that reaches from ear to ear. Her thick eyebrows that are usually upturned always questioning someone or something are relaxed now. Your hand glides over one of them and you rest your hand on her cheek.

"Can we sleep on the bed now?" she asks without opening her eyes.

"San, it's eleven thirty. No more sleeping."

Santana was always a late sleeper. Usually you have to drag her out the bed so you can get her to do things with you. She pouts and you decide that she looks adorable. Kissing Santana always seems to open her eyes, and this time is no different.

"It's Saturday Brittany let me sleep in please."

"It's Saturday?" you ask her excitedly.

"Umm… Im pretty sure it is."

You grab Santana's feet and begin to drag her out of your room. She doesn't fight you too much which means she is still really tired. Today is Saturday that means Santana is taking me on a date. I want Santana arrive at my house with flowers and ring my doorbell and smile at me when she sees me wearing my pretty dress. She can't do any of that if she is sleeping in my bed all day and not at her own house getting ready for our date.

"You need to go home San."

"Why?" she whines.

"We are going on a date tonight and you have to get ready."

"That's not til like eight Brittany."

"I know."

"But?"

"Santana just treat this like a date please. A real date. I want to have butterflies all day cause I'm waiting for eight o'clock to come."

"So I need to leave so you can have an authentic first date experience?"

"That sounds right."

"Okay. I won't be late. I'll be here at eight."

"You better be."

You make out for a little while. Then she finally decides to go out your window and climb her way down to your front yard. She starts to walk away but then turns around.

"What?"

"I love you."

Your heart melts and you smile at her and say that you love her too. You watch her walk away until you can't see her anymore. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Eight thirty-seven.<p>

That's what time your cellphone says when you look at it for the thousandth time. Santana is late. Very late. Right now your thinking of what could make Santana thirty-seven minutes late. You hope that she is okay and that nothing bad has happened to her. Cause honestly that's the only excuse you will accept for being late tonight. You were really excited.

It's around nine when you are on the verge of tears cause Santana stood you up and you hear the doorbell. When you open the door there is Santana on your porch with flowers smiling at you. The smile drops from her face instantly when she looks at me though. I'm pissed.

"Ahhh Britt what's wrong?"

Is she serious? "It's nine o'clock!"

"Yup... I got you flowers."

"You told me you'd be here at eight Santana. I thought you stood me up or changed your mind. How could you forget that we said eight? You promised."

"I'm sorry! I would never change my mind about you. You know that Britt. I just got confused I guess, but it won't happen again... Do you still wanna go out?"

"Okay."

"Ohhh. I understand now"

"What?"

"That's probably why the restaurant kept calling me. They were wondering where we were and why we were so late for our dinner reservation. They probably gave our spot away by now."

"You are something else, you know that?"

She just smiles at me and says that we should go get some food from Burger King or something and drive around. Before we leave we go up to my room and change into more comfortable clothes. Santana has her clothes on and I'm struggling to button my shirt because Santana keeps trying to pull it off me and feel me up. She's trying to start something but I'm hungry now.

"I appreciate that your so attracted to me San, but I'm hungry can we do this after we eat."

"Can I at least touch your boobs for like five minutes?"

"You sound like a thirteen-year old boy."

"...No?"

You don't answer her. Instead you kiss her and pull along so that you guys can get something to eat. You argue for about fifteen minutes about what fast food restaurant you should go to. To make sure things don't escalate even more you guys decide to play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever wins picks where you will eat. No sore losers and no complaining. You win of course. Santana sucks at that game. We end up eating at Burger King, Santana's choice from the beginning. You know your girl, she would have been upset the whole night. You feel your San is eating like a trucker when Mercedes decides to call me.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hey girl how'd the date go?"

I look accusingly at San when I tell Mercedes that the date didn't go cause she was late and we missed our reservation. She looks away and continues to shove food down her throat.

"Seriously? What's wrong with her? Well if you aren't doing anything a bunch of us are at Puck's house. His mom and sister are at his aunts and he said we could come over."

"Okay we will be there soon. It sounds like fun."

"K see you guys in a lil while."

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Who are we gonna see soon?"

"Mercedes she said that some people are at Puck's house and she invited us."

"This is supposed to be our night Britt. I don't want to spend it with the Glee kids."

"It _was_ supposed to be our night but then you came an hour late and we missed our reservation."

"Why are you bringing that up? It happened sooo long ago. It hurts when you do stuff like that."

"I don't want to miss all the fun drinking games so hurry up and finish eating."

"Fine."

As soon as we make into Puckerman's house Quinn scares the ever-living shit out of you. She slams you into the wall and starts to yell at you about how you suck at being Brittany's girlfriend already and it's been like a day. Mercedes and her big mouth telling the Glee club how you fucked up. You announce to Quinn and everyone else in the Glee club that if you fuck up in yours and Brittany's relationship it's just between you too and they should mind their freakin' business. After that Quinn narrows her eyes at me and tells me to not screw this up already. I won't.

You decide to not drink as much as you would like because last time you did that you had sex with Puck in Rachel Berry's bathroom. Not a smart choice. Watching everyone else act a fool while drunk is hilarious. Mike and Tina are trying to dance while not moving there feet at all. Kurt, Britt, Puck, and Quinn are playing a game where they drink every time the group LMFAO say the word shots in their song shots. They did like four, stopped, and are currently laying on the floor. Mercedes and Sam the only ones who aren't drunk are in the closet making out. Finn and Artie have decided to race each other round the Puckerman's living room. There ain't enough room here to do that shit. Rachel is sitting next to me telling me about the many struggles she faced when she went to a Future Stars of Lima County camp when she was eight.

"Rachel I know you're drunk but I don't give a fuck about the experience you had at your freaks and geeks camp when you were eight."

She stares at you for a while then pours her drink on your lap. When did you get to the moment in your life where it's okay for Rachel Berry to pour drinks on you? You glare at Rachel and she practically runs over to Finn and hides behind him. Brittany surprises you and jumps on your lap.

"Did you pee your pants again?"

"First I've NEVER peed my pants. Second Rachel poured her drink on me that's why your butt is wet."

She giggles at your comment, kisses you briefly then leans her head on your neck.

"Can we leave? You never let me grope you and your boobs you promised."

She squeezes my cheeks and tells me to stop being a baby. I don't think Brittany knows what she is doing to me. She has her shirt unbuttoned so I can rub my hands over her toned stomach. She is kissing my neck softly and rubbing my back. This counts as foreplay to me. I grab her hand and lead us outside so we can make out in my car and hopefully make a lady baby. I hear people asking where we are going but I ignore them and practically shove us in the back seat of my car. I start kissing her neck and touching every part of her that I can.

"San even though we didn't go out to that restaurant I had fun tonight. I defiantly won't forget our first date."

"Yeah cause it included the whole entire Glee club. And me begging to touch your boobs most of the night."

Brittany laughs at you and says that you did beg to touch her a lot today. After talking about Pucks party and your friends for a while she decides to finally let the sexy times roll and let you feel her up. Clothes become unbuttoned fast and the sex is faster and rushed. You are exhausted and fall out on top of her. She draws shapes on your back while you bury your head in her neck. She falls asleep drawing patterns on your back. After a couple minutes of just laying with her you drive back to your house and help Brittany make it up to your bed. Hard work is an understatement of how getting Brittany from the car to your bed was.

"I ain't gonna lie Brittany, getting you up here was hard as hell. What have you been eating?"

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to be sleep."

She throws a pillow on the floor and one of my blankets too.

"Get comfortable down there San."

"I feel like I've lived this already." You sigh,"Good night. Love you."

"Night San. I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!<strong>_


End file.
